Castlevania 06
by gojitenks
Summary: It has been years since the past fight between Dracula and the Belmont family. Castlevania has arose again and now a new Belmont and a schoolmate must cast aside their differences if they are to rid the world of Dracula once again. Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Castlevania 06 

Chapter 1

Transylvania 

He ran, and ran, and ran. He looked behind him to see if his pursuers were still behind him, but they weren't. He stopped to catch his breath. Did he lose them? He hoped so. It got dark early this time of year. It was November 12th. Darkness came at about five p.m. or so. He sat down and relaxed himself. _Crack!_ He heard something in the darkened forest. He looked on all sides of him and saw nothing. He breathed heavily, unaware he was making a lot of noise. He got up quickly and turned to run. He stopped suddenly. He saw that there was a large dog in front of him, as big as a queen sized bed. The dog pounced on him, and the last thing the man though about was his wife and baby, before he was mauled to death.

November 13th 2006 USA 

_Sterling, Oregon_

The teacher took a sip of her coffee and sat down. Mrs. Gooding opened up her history book and turned a few pages. After she found her page, she turned her attention to the classroom.

"Turn to page 143."

The class did so, but there was a student among them who had his attention elsewhere. He was writing in his notebook things he liked about a certain somebody. A girl, a beautiful girl. She was head of the volleyball team at Sterling High School and also Vice President of the Student Body. She had long auburn red hair, hazel eyes, and…

"Steven Belmont!"

His head snapped up. He focus was now on Mrs. Gooding.

"Pay attention Steven. Page 143."

"Yes Mrs. Gooding," he said a bit embarrassed.

Another student shook his head. He turned to face his best friend. He was black, taller the he was by a foot. He looked at him and gave a silent snicker. Steven smiled back a bit. The ball rang, indicating that class was over. The students sat up and walked out the door and into the hall. He felt a hard shove at his back and Steven turned round. A black man with large glasses was shaking his head at Steve as staired back at the picture.

"So who you daydreaming about this time! Let me see that!"

"Ethan!"

Ethan turned the page to see Rebecca Holmes name in the book. His faced turned pale at the sight of her name. Steven quickly snatched it back from Ethan, shoving it back into his backpack.

"I fear for you Steven. I know you understand how popular she is, and don't tell me you don't. She has no time for "nerds" as she calls us," Ethan said tweaking his fingers in the air. "not to mention she's the football captain's girlfriend."

Steven smiled.

"She will be mine Ethan. Don't worry about that."

Ethan turned away and shook his head.

"You're so hard headed."

"You should know that by now Ethan, we've been friends since the fourth grade."

"So what's the plan after school?"

"I don't know, play some games, watch movies."

The two then heard some rowdy shouts down the hallway. They turned to see the football captain, Troy Atkins shouting down the hallway along with some of his friends. Ethan shook his head. He hated jocks like Troy.

"Come on Steve, if we stay any longer I don't think we'll be leaving here unharmed."

Troy spotted Steven and Ethan. They wasted no time parading down over to their position in the hallway, getting stairs from the students in the hallway. He walked slowly over to the two, his eyes fixated on Steven.

"Well, I guess I found me two little nerds. So Steven, what's on your mind today?" he said as he put a hand on a locker, blocking Steve's view.

Steven turned his attention away from the jock as he opened his locker.

"Nothing Troy, what do you want?"

"Oh it's just, I saw you two over here and thought we should just say hi. Oh, I also hear you've been trying to get close to my girl. What about you guys didn't you hear something like that?"

Two of the football jocks nodded and gave "um hum" sound as they so.

"Troy it was only a conversation about the project we had. The feudal Japan era."

"So your into kimonos and such now. I suppose you wanna paint your face white as well and walk down the street shaking your stuff?"

The jocks behind him laughed aloud. Ethan put a shoulder to Steve as Steve slammed his locker.

"Steve come on, its not worth it man."

"Hey, nerd boy, you're not his daddy! He can take care of himself. If he wants to fight me, I've got no problem with that."

"You not worth my time Troy, I gotta go," Steve said. Troy blocked his way as Steve and Ethan prepared to leave.

"I don't I said you could go yet. Let's get one thing clear nerd boy, I don't want you anywhere near my girl, otherwise I may just have you join my club. That's if you get my drift."

"Don't worry Troy, I have no intention of fooling around with anyone's girl. I can find my own."

"You better," Troy hissed between gritted teeth. Ethan and Steve pushed aside Troy and the jocks and walked down the hallway. Ethan patted Steve on his back.

"That Troy's a real ass isn't he? I would've backed you up if he did anything."

"I know Ethan, thanks."

"Hey, what's that new game you were telling me about?"

"It's the new Tekken game. I bet I can beat you."

"We'll see about that."

The afternoon bell rang, indicating that school was dismissed for the day. The students ran outside, cheerful over another day ended. Ethan and Steve walked outside the school. The day was partly sunny and very cold. Winter was coming. He hated the winter. Every winter he would have his room about as high as 80 degrees to keep himself warm. Ethan patted Steve's shoulder.

"Steve don't look that, just wait until she leaves."

Steve ignored him and looked over to see Rebecca and Troy walking to his red Lexus hand in hand. Steve's mouth dropped at how beautiful she was. Rebecca noticed him, and gave him an annoyed looked as she stepped into Troy's car. Troy cracked up his car, and gave Steve the finger before they drove off.

Steve shook his head.

"Steve, I think there are other fish in sea don't you?" Ethan asked.

"Nah, she's the only fish I want."

"There are others Steve."

He looked over to see a red headed girl, also wearing large glasses, stairing and giggling at Steve. Steve turned around quickly.

"No Ethan! Not her she's too nerdy!"

"What do you call me then?"

"We are best friends Ethan what kind of question is that?"

"Paige is kinda cute you know."

"Maybe to you, but not to me. Let's get back to my house so I can whip you."

"We'll see who gets whipped."

The two crossed the street and proceeded downtown.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The Lexus pulled into the driveway of his home slowly. Troy stopped the car and he and Rebecca stepped out of the car. They walked up to the door and Troy opened it. They walked inside and Troy closed the door behind them, the door making it's usual closing sound as it closed firmly. Troy and Rebecca then made their way to the living room and sat on the large sofa within the room. Troy quickly wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her tenderly. Rebecca kissed him as well, her tongue explored Troy's mouth as they moved their lips slowly. Troy broke the kiss and stood up.

"Well baby, Mom and Dad won't be home for another five hours. You and I can go in my room and do a little wrestling if you're up for it," he said slyly.

Rebecca purred at the idea. She stood up and kissed him, caressing his chest as she locked her lips to his. She broke it after a second and looked at the hunky guy before her.

"That sounds like a plan hun. After all I have to do at school, I'm in need for a little relaxation," she smiled lustfully. "I hope you have some protection."

Troy turned red at the mention. He didn't have any anywhere, and he hated when he had to turn her down. Wait! Upstairs in his parents room. Yes, there would be some up there, they wouldn't notice any missing anyway and if they did, no big deal. Both of their parents knew what they were doing anyway.

"Be right back," he said as a matter of factly.

"I'll be waiting," she replied.

He ran upstairs and went into his parents room. He hurridly opened the first drawer of the dresser and fumbled around. Nothing. Wait! He looked into the closet and reached above the clothes rack. He fumbled around, and felt something old and tatered. He grabbed it and pulled it down. It was an old journal.

"What have we got here?" he asked himself.

He opened it and read. The paper inside was still good to write on. Apparently it belonged to a Jonathan Harker. He opened it and saw it was dated back to the year 1897. Troy turned an old page and began to read.

"_June 28-_ _I will be writing in this journal as this is my first out of town trip. I have been employed by Mr. Hawkins to set up arrangements for a client out in Transylvania. He is making arrangements for me at a hotel as we speak. I am looking forward to the trip."_

Troy turned several more pages as he continued to read. As he read, he saw some entrees that disturbed him as he read. He read that this Jonathan Harker became a prisioner in the castle he was in, locked in his own room often.

"Honey come on, I'm getting tired of waiting!"

"Coming Becca!"

He turned his attention back to the journal. He read more. He flipped back a few pages and read about three ghostly women. He read the entry describing the women.

"_In the moonlight opposite me were three young women, ladies by their dress and manner. I thought at the time that I must be dreaming when I saw them, they threw no shadow on the floor. They came close to me, and looked at me for some time, and then whispered together. Two were dark, and had high aquiline noses, like the Count, and great dark, piercing eyes, that seemed to be almost red when contrasted with the pale yellow moon. The other was fair, as fair as can be, with great masses of golden hair and eyes like pale sapphires. I seemed somehow to know her face, and to know it in connection with some dreamy fear, but I could not recollect at the moment how or where. All three had brilliant white teeth that shone like pearls against the ruby of their voluptuous lips. There was something about them that made me uneasy, some longing and at the same time some deadly fear."_

Troy shook his head in disbelife. This was out of the books of Dracula. This journal couldn't be real. He saw dozens of movie on the vampire, along with he and his buddies. How did his parents get this old book? He quickly flipped to the end of the journal and found an entry with a family tree.

"_May 19, 1910 - Mina continues to have nightmares about the vampire and our ordeal to this day. Our son claims he hears someone calling to him in his sleep, and therefor has hellish nightmares of being part of him. I fear that dew to the fact that that monster Dracula forced Mina to drink his own blood, her blood mixed with his own unholy blood and now our son has inherited it. Fortunately, nothing tragic has come of this, but I fear that if he should rise again, our family will be in great danger. Note that we cannot touch any holy objects, as Dracula's blood makes the flesh in our family unclean. I request that future family members write down a family tree as well as to look for a way to rid the family of these hellish nightmares and events should they occur."_

Troy read on. The members of the tree each had different hand writing, so evidently each family member wrote in the journal.

_Jonathon Harker- Mina Murray_

_Anthony Harker_

_Anthony Harker – Elizabeth Montgomery_

_Elise Harker_

_Arthur Stevens – Elise Harker  
_

_Rebecca Stevens, Ashley Stevens_

_Micheal Atkins – Ashley Stevens_

_Edward Atkins_

Edward Atkins was his grandfather! He read with wide eyes.

_Edward Atkins – Vanessa Robinson_

_Richard Atkins, Evelyn Atkins  
_

_Richard Atkins - Lisa Knowings_

_Troy Atkins _

Troy dropped the book in muted horror. He quickly backed out of the closet and sat on the bed. This would explain all the nightmarish nightmares he had since the age of seven. He remembered a day when he was fifteen he had minor urges to drink blood, and he did so by drinking a few laps of it from his cat. He was caught and was put into therapy. His urges began to cease after the therapy, but the nightmares continued. Troy breathed heavily, this was all some kind of trick. But then, how can it be, when you've seen all the hand writing from long dead relatives inside of a nearly two hundred year old journal? This Dracula was real, and if he ever rose again, he would come for him, and make him part of him!

"Troy hun, what's keeping you! I really want you so get down here!"

Sex was the last thing on his mind now. He put his hands to the head. He breathed aloud. He noticed he was sweating. He wiped some off his head and paced quickly around. He didn't know what to do. He walked over, put the journal away and ran downstairs to where Rebecca was sitting. Rebecca looked up at him and saw his fearful look, like he'd seen a ghost.

"Troy honey what is wrong with you?"

"You have to go baby, there's something I have to do!"

"Troy what is the matter? Did something happen, you look ghostly pale."

"GO! GET OUT!" he yelled angrily.

"Troy you're the one who brought me here what is wrong!"

That was right! Rebecca lived fifteen minutes from his house. He clearly wasn't thinking straight. He ran to kitchen, grabbed his keys, and ran out the house, leaving Rebecca inside. Rebecca ran to the door to see him pull out the driveway, and speed down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Steve and Ethan went upstairs to his room. He turned on the light and Ethan noticed his room was a bit messy. Clothes on the floor, his games everywhere. He shook his head.

"Don't you ever keep your room clean?"

"Hey now, compare to your room, my room looks golden."

"Yea sure, pop it in."

He opened up the PS2 and popped in Tekken 5. They wasted no time in getting past the intros, setting their game to their needs, and picking their favorite characters. In the first match, Steve was the victor, then it went to Ethan as the victor and so on. They were pretty even in the game. An hour had passed and Ethan won the last match.

"Ha! See I told you so! I think I'll have a double cheeseburger with fries."

"Alright fine, you win. For now anyway. Let's go, I'll drive."

"Cool."

They went downstairs and Steve heard his dad talking on the phone very grimly. He stepped back behind the wall to listen.

"Steve c'mon, I'm hungry man."

"Shh!"

"_Yes, I didn't think it would happen again. I know, he's been trained well and I'll send him. Don't worry, he'll be there soon. I'm sorry for your loss. Gasp, very well. Yes, he'll be stopped for good I hope. Goodbye."_

Steve knew who his father was talking about, but he didn't think the stories were true. He soon saw his father step out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

"Hi Mr. Belmont."

"Hello again Ethan, I know it's early but you'll have to leave. Steve and I have some talking to do."

"Is he in trouble?"

"Yes and no. He'll see you again."

"Okay, hey Steve remember the lunch."

Steve gave a thumbs up as Ethan walked out the door. He then looked at his father who had a stern look on his face. He pointed to the living room without saying a word. It made Steve think he really was in trouble.

"Sit." He said sternly.

Steve sat and waited for him to speak.

"Steven, do you remember the stories I told you about Dracula and his castle as a child?"

He blinked for a moment before answering.

"Yeah dad."

"Well, it's all true. I was just on the phone as you no doubt already know with one of my contacts in Romania. A few nights ago, people have reported skeletons and such attacking and killing people during the night. A little girl was recently eaten alive by zombies and a town was destroyed. Steven, all of this is no doubt the work of Count Dracula. He is gathering his forces for an assault on the world as we speak."

He felt his body tense upon hearing this news. He felt overwhelming fear sweep over him like a torrent.

"Steven, you are all that stands against him. He knows a Belmont is out there somewhere. That Belmont, is you," said his father as he placed his hands upon a shaking Steven.

"I know how freighted you are, so were your ancestors when they faced him. But you must not let him see your fear, or he will use it against you. Use your fear as power, know that Dracula fears only you!"

"You told me before that with each rising he grows more powerful then before, how can I beat him now?"

"As his power grows, so does the Belmont's power. Think of it as one of your RPGs, the monsters level as you do."

"Wait a minute dad, you play RPGs?" he asked laughing.

His father smiled.

"When I saw your Final Fantasy 8 game, I had to try it. I found it interesting. It got me hooked, don't tell your mother though. Right now I'm fighting off the Galbadians in the SeeD Garden."

Steve smiled also, but it quickly faded when his father stood up. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a duffle bag. He opened it and began placing several items on the table piece by piece.

"This is the heart broach. It will allow you to throw or use the same item as you wear it, but be warned, the more you use the item, the more its power will drain. There are hearts to recharge the broach in the castle, but they are very, very scarce. I suggest you stock up on items so you don't have to use the broach as much."

Steve looked at the broach very puzzled.

"Dad, this is something a girl would wear."

"True, but this item will help you as it did your ancestors in the past."

Next he pulled out a stopwatch. Steve looked at it with a puzzled look about his face.

"This is the stopwatch. But it is no ordinary stopwatch. It can slow, stop, or speed time. But be careful, as you can only use it twice or if you use the heart broach, the effects will last for ten seconds, but will drain nearly half its power. Another thing is the effects only last for five seconds, so do what you need to do in that time."

Next was an axe.

"This is an axe as you can see, you can get this anywhere so we won't discuss it."

Next came a bible.

"This is a bible. This bible has been baptized and will act as a shield against certain enemies in the castle. It's power will increase if you use the broach."

Next he pulled out a crystal.

"This is a rebound crystal. You should always use the heart broach for this item, as barely drains the broach of its power. It will bounce everywhere, damaging every unholy thing with holy power."

Next he pulled out a dagger.

"You already know what this is and how to use it, so we'll move along."

Next came a small jar of holy water.

"This item will aid you greatly. Throw down holy water and bluish holy flames will shoot forth toward any enemy you came across. Know Steven, that this item is one of many items in your possession that Dracula fears. Use the broach and you can cause a holy down pour of rain for a time."

Next came a cross.

"Steven, this is a cross, also greatly feared by Dracula. In your training you've learn how to use it, if you throw it in the right angle, it will act as a boomerang and return to the user."

Finally, came the ancestral vampire killer whip. He handed it to Steve.

"And finally, the whip. This whip is forever imbued with the holy power of lord almighty. Step outside in the back."

They walked outside to the backyard. His father faced him.

"Crack the whip son."

Steve quickly launch his right arm up and downward. A loud crack was heard as the edge of the whip met the soft earth. His father smiled and took the whip from him. He circled it round in the air and unleashed it. Steve saw a holy electric whitish flame burst from the whip as he cracked it. Then he settled the whip and gave it back to Steve, who stood amazed.

"H…How did you do that!"

"Each Belmont has his own power with the whip. I have mine and in time, you'll have yours."

Steve nodded. Father then wore his grim face again.

"You'll be setting out tomorrow after school. Dracula knows a Belmont will come soon and once there, he'll use every trick possible to kill you. Be very careful son, the world is depending on you."

Steve breathed aloud and felt a spell of dizziness. He sat on the ground.

"All this is too much to take in dad." He said with deep breaths.

"I know the weight you bare son, just know I will always love you and am with you no matter the outcome."

"Ok dad."

The two got up and walked back inside the house.

The next day sped by quickly for Steve. It was around lunch time when Steve dragged Ethan to the bathrooms to talk in private.

"Steve what's bothering you?"

"You remember all the things I told you as a child about dad telling me about Dracula?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's all true I found out. Right after school I'm headed down to Translyvania to fight Dracula."

Ethan looked at him for a moment. He then began laughing at Steve.

"You're joking right Steve?"

"No, this is serious Ethan."

"Okay, you want me to believe that Dracula is for real? Steve quit smoking the crack man."

"He's right, Belmont is not on anything," came a voice from the entrance. They turn in surprise to see Troy standing there.

"How long have you been there Troy?" demanded Steve.

"Me, don't you mean we Belmont?" said Troy in an annoyed tone. He turned and dragged a boy inside. He wore large glasses and very geeky clothing.

"Donald Gesterman!" shouted Steve in alarm.

"Yeah, the preacher boy," Troy said as he shoved him into the bathroom. Donald fell as Troy shoved him and he quickly picked himself up.

"Troy now he has nothing to do with this," Ethan said walking up to Troy.

Donald looked at everyone shyly as he put his glasses back on.

"Um, hi guys, are you having blessed day?" he asked with a low tone.

No one said anything for awhile. They only looked at him with annoyed faces.

"Erm, okay. Sorry."

Steve and Ethan looked at each other, Troy pushed Ethan aside and stood in front of everyone.

"Nerdy Belmont is correct, Dracula's the real deal. When I found out I didn't know what to do."

"Since you already know the deal then Troy, I'm going to go and fight him, and send him back to hell where he belongs."

"That's fine, I'm going with you then."

Steve was taken aback by the words.

"Sorry Troy, my battle not yours."

"Wrong again Belmont! I have my own vendetta with him, and you won't stop me from going. Like it or not, you'll have to put up with me for a long while."

Ethan spoke up.

"Okay, okay. Now I got two crazy people saying he's real."

"He is Ethan, and I'm leaving right now."

Steve turned to leave but Troy grabbed him by the collar and yanked him back inside. Steve feel but quickly got up to face Troy.

"Come on nerd boy, what are you going do!" said Troy getting into Steve's face.

"Please guys, just…please…turn cheeks…and not fight," said Donald stuttering.

"Shut up preacher!" Troy spat at him angrily. Ethan fiercely stepped between Troy and Steve.

"Guys, guys cool it! Steve has to fight Dracula and you have to fight him to settle some kind of score with him. Perfect. Looks like I'm coming with then."

Steve turned surprised.

"No Ethan, you have to stay here. I can't risk you."

"Look someone has to keep you two from each other's throats, so I'm coming to see it doesn't happen again, and to prove that Dracula's a myth."

"Fine then come, but stay out of my way."

"Erm, I'll come to if it's okay. I like adventures."

Steve turned to Donald.

"This will be no adventure Donald. You need to stay."

"Oh sure the nerdy preacher can come along. He can be your babysitter Steve, ha ha," said Troy mockingly.

Steve turned away from Troy angrily. He shook his head and after a moment nodded.

"Okay then, the four of us against Dracula's unholy legions. Yay, the day is getting better by the day."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The school day ended quickly just as Steven had dreaded. The four met at the back of the school and discussed their plans. Troy was the first to speak up.

"I found that Dracula's castle resides in Transylvania. I just called and booked a flight for the four of us to fly there. Our plane will be here at four fifteen p.m. So let's get going."

"Wait a moment Troy, I'd like to say if anyone wants to back out now is the time."

"Well, preacher boy and I are staying. So that leaves stupid ass Ethan."

"Troy I've about had it with you and your mouth! Shut up!"

Troy dropped his bag to ground and held up his hands.

"I'm right here Belmont. Come and make me."

Ethan quickly spoke, fearing that their so-called mission would end right on the school premises.

"It's okay Steve, let it go!"

"No its not okay Ethan," Steve said with his face a few inches from Troy's. "he's been talking trash to us for the past year, now I'm going to end it here!"

"If you two fight, then this fake ass Dracula wins. Please just bare with each other until all is settled."

Troy looked at Ethan angrily. Then turned away from Steve and walked to his car, breathing slowly.

"Fine then nerd boy, you win."

"As for me I'm going to keep you two apart. So Steve, what's the plan? I mean, I don't think you believe Dracula's real."

"He is Ethan, you'll see soon. Anyway we need to get some weapons."

"Taken care of for me Belmont."

"Fine Troy, then let's go back to my house. I have to get my stuff."

"Fine Belmont, gas money."

"Troy! Honestly!"

"My car, my rules! Or do you wanna settle it with fists?"

"I got it Steve," Donald said giving Troy the money.

"Troy you're such an ass!"

"Back at ya Belmont."

The four hopped into the car. As Troy crunk the engine, Rebecca came out running to the car. Troy got out the car and faced her with a surprised look.

"Rebecca baby, what are you doing out here? You're supposed to be at cheerleading practice."

"I'm skipping today. Troy, I need to know what is going on with you! Tell me why your so upset, did I do something wrong! You've been very distant and hadn't said a word to me or anyone else!"

Troy turned away, not wanting to see her in her state.

"Troy?"

"No baby," he said softly "I just have some business to take care of is all."

"What kind of business! Is there someone else! Are you in trouble! Talk to me! You just flat out ignored me all day!"

"I can't tell you Rebecca, I can't get you involved in my affair. I have to go away for awhile, that's all."

"Then I'm coming with you then! I'm standing by you no matter what Troy! I love you!"

"That's why you're not going," he said as he got in the car and shut the door. "I won't risk losing you to where I have to go. See you when I get back."

"Troy please! Where are you going?"

Troy never said a word back, only sped off and drove down the street. Rebecca pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. The phone rang three times before someone answered.

"Hi Mr. Atkins, this is Rebecca, I need to talk to you, it's about Troy," she said franticly.

It was three fifteen p.m. when Troy looked at the clock. He wore a sad look on his face as he drove down the street.

"That's definitely someone who loves her man," Ethan said as he looked on the side of the road.

"You got that right," Troy said defiantly. "that's my baby."

"Turn here Troy," Steve said pointing left.

Troy turned left and drove several feet down. A minute later they reached his home. Steve got out the car and ran inside. He was out thirty seconds later and he hopped back inside. Troy backed out and drove off. They got on the freeway to the airport about two minutes later and Troy drove ten miles over the speed limit there.

"Hey you're going to get pulled over Troy," Donald said as he watched the speedometer go up another five miles.

"Hey preacher boy, I can watch for cops you know."

"Erm, sorry."

"Besides, the airport is only forty five minutes away from here, relax."

The group didn't say another word the whole trip. Troy's mind was fixated on getting to Castlevania and ending whatever cursed his family. He thought about the dream he had last night. He remembered the gray haired man before him, pointing at him as he sat down on his chair drinking blood from a wineglass. He smiled devilishly as he said to him,

"_You belong to me Troy Atkins, as did everyone else before you. You shan't escape me. I'll find you over land or sea, and you'll forever be my hound to do my bidding and fulfill my every desire."_

"NO!" Troy screamed aloud, shocking the rest of the group. Steve looked at Troy in bewilderment, Troy looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Troy what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he said breathing heavily. "just ride."

Steve shook his head and sat back. He breathed in the fresh air, the last breath he or anyone else may ever take.

They reached the airport at three fifty five and Troy pulled into the parking garage. The four stepped out of the car, locked it up and walked inside. They walked up to the service desk where the receptionist proceeded to check them out.

"Your flight is in A-11 Mr. Atkins," she said with a smile.

"Thank you."

They walked down the lane after Steve put his baggage in the cargo shoot. They walked inside the plane and were escorted to the first class floor of the plane.

"Wow Troy, you bought us some big tickets," Ethan said as he looked in amazement around the plane.

"I only fly what is best, I come from a rich family you know."

"That explains why you act like hard shit all the time," Steven said with a low angry tone. Troy walked up to him slowly and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If we weren't in public, I'd kick your ass right now," he whispered in his ear. He then walked to his seat, leaving Steve red with anger. Donald sat beside Steve as he sat next to the window.

"So Steve, enjoy the trip, I know I will. Ha, ha."

"How often do you go to church Donald?"

"Every chance I get. I love Jesus with all my heart and want to tell everyone," he said as he adjusted his glasses.

"So do I Donald."

"That's great!"

"Okay no need to yell."

"Erm, sorry. Let me get my bible for you to read."

"No thanks, I got one already. So why do you take it from Troy, you didn't have to let him force you to come."

"Oh, he said he needed my help with something so I agreed. God says help out those in need."

"Yeah but he didn't say help those who threaten you."

"Doesn't matter, I love helping out."

"As you stated before in school," Steve said annoyed.

The door closed and the speakers came on. A female voice was heard within the speakers.

"This is your flight attendant speaking, my name is Andrea. If you need anything I will be happy to serve you today. As you know we'll be flying from the US to Romania today. Please fasten your seatbelts and enjoy the ride."

The plane began to turn slowly to the left. After it has made its turn, began to speed down the runway.

"_This is it, the day I never hoped would come,"_ Steve thought to himself.

"_I'm coming for you Dracula. I'll make you pay for all the suffering you put my family through!" _Troy thought as the plane ascended in the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was about ten p.m. when the plane desended from the sky. Steve and the others left the plane and Steve picked up his luggage from the rack. Troy looked around the lobby. He saw an old man standing at the door of the entrance, also looking as if he was looking for someone. He wore a black silk hat and a green jacket.

"That's my guy," Troy said smiling.

"Your guy?" Steve asked confused.

"I told you I had weapons of my own Belmont, clean your retarded ears."

"When we get outside I'll clean your mouth for you Troy."

"Bring it then."

Ethan once again stepped in. He placed a hand on Troy, who looked at Ethan with an angry look.

"Ethan your hand, remove it."

"Troy," said Ethan looking into his eyes with equal anger. "cool it, we are here now and you two need to settle your differences here and now. Work out some truce until we get back."

"IF, we get back Ethan," said Steve still stairing at Troy.

"Fine nerd boy, a truce then. But once we get back, its you and me Belmont."

"Fine Troy, I'll be more then happy to kick your ass back at home," he said as the two strongly shook hands. They walked up to the old man. He looked at the four with a stern look about him.

"Troy Atkins?" he asked in a low tone. He made Troy somewhat nervous.

"Yes, I contacted the uh," he took out his journal. "Helsing residents."

"In the car."

They walked outside and got into his car which was parked outside. The man drove off. The man didn't look at the three in the back, only Troy.

"So Troy, when we stop your weapons you purchased will be in the truck of the car."

"Thanks."

"Where my I take you four?"

"To Castlevania," Steve said.

The man didn't say a word for moment. Then after a minute he spoke.

"You realize where you are going to?"

"I have a vendetta with the master of that place," Troy said with anger.

"I see. We'll be there in fifteen minutes then."

"Drive on."

The four rode as the man picked up speed. Steve looked out the window of the and thought. He fell asleep after awhile.

"So Troy, why do you want Dracula so bad?" asked Donald.

"None of your business," he said angrily.

"Erm okay, sorry."

Troy turned away from Donald.

"Troy you still think Dracula is real?" asked Ethan annoyed.

"He is more then real," said the man. "You shall see for yourself."

It was ten fifteen when the reached the spot. Ethan roused Steve and Troy took the weapons from the trunk. Donald looked at the night sky and felt a sudden dread overtake him. He took out his crucifix he wore and held on to it tightly. Ethan felt the cold air blow roughly around the area and heard the creeking of trees.

"The castle is about a half mile ahead. This is as far as I go young ones. Take care!"

He turned around and sped off into the night. Troy opened the sack and took out the weapons he ordered. He took extreme care to make as little contact as possible.

"Ethan."

He tossed Ethan a .357 Magnum and five cases of ammo. He also tossed him a large army knife and a short sword.

"Donald."

Troy tossed him a Berretta, also with five cases of ammo. He also gave to him some grenades, about ten, and a normal sword.

"Belmont."

"I got my own."

"Fine, let's see it then."

He opened his trunk and revealed the weapons his father showed him. The heart broach, dagger, axe, stopwatch, rebound crystal, bible, and finally, the whip. Steve also packed a longsword with strap. Steve took the weapons from it and closed the trunk. The three looked at Steve dumbfounded. Troy spoke up first.

"Steve, a whip. You're gonna whip him to death? Such a weak weapon."

"This weak weapon, has been in my family and aided them for centuries!"

Ethan also spoke.

"Steve, you're my boy and all, but that broach is a girl's best friend. You know, its all pink and has diamonds around it. Looks kinda like a Sailor Moon thing."

"Yea Ethan, I know. I told dad the same thing," he said as he strapped it around his waist sound utterly annoyed.

"Yea Belmont, kinda look like a fag with that thing. Ha, ha, ha," Troy said snickering.

"I'll just pretend you didn't say that."

"You do just that."

"Erm, I don't know how to use a gun," Donald said.

"Well you'll have to learn quick Donald, we're here and there's no going back," Steve said.

"I don't believe in guns."

"Well believe preacher boy, we're going!" Troy said.

"Let's go."

The four walked up the road, fear overtaking each one. Ethan was the worst out of the three. He listened to every sound that was made, looking quickly around him.

"Relax," Troy commanded.

"Easier said then done," Ethan said fearfully.

Finally the four reached the gates of the castle. The gates were rusted with age and decay. Steve walked up the gates and cracked the whip at them. They opened up slowly and noisily. They saw a courtyard with a fountain in the middle. The moonlight illuminated most of the area, but some places remained darkened.

"Shall we?" Troy asked. "Let's not keep the bastard waiting."

"Here Ethan."

Steve handed him a holy talisman to wear.

"It'll protect you should we get seperated." He said.

The four walked inside. There was a loud crash, they turned in alarm to find the gates had shut.

"FYI Ethan and Donald, the weapons I got have been baptized, any undead thing you shoot or stab will be injured with holiness."

"Gotcha," Ethan said with fear.

"Okay," Donald said as he looked around. The four continued to walk down the courtyard. Ethan turned in alarm and looked back at the gates.

"Guys, listen."

"What is it nerd boy?" Troy asked.

"I hear it too." Steve said.

They heard little tip taps coming from the dark. They waited. Then took a few steps back in muted horror at the sight before them. Out of the dark, came a large warg. The warg was about the size of a semi truck without the trailer it carries with it. It leered at the four with it hellish red eyes.

"Holy Mary mother of God!" Donald uttered in fright.

Behind it its young appeared, and these were the size of queen sized beds. The ones that were reported to ravage villages and devour the townsfolk. They too leered at the four with eagerness in their eyes. Drool dripped from their large lips as they advanced slowly.

"Steve, everything I said back at home, I take back." Ethan said as he backed up.

Troy looked ahead, the door to the castle itself was ahead, but with these wargs in their mist, they'd be caught and killed. They'd never make it inside in time. Troy cocked his shotgun he took from the sack and took aim at the large one.

"Die you fat son of a bitch!" he yelled and opened fire.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Troy opened fire on the large warg before him. The bullets pierced the neck of the warg. It fell down with a large crash and howled into the night before it died. The other two wasted no time in launching themselves toward the group. Donald ran in utmost horror at the gates, screaming as he ran. Steve cracked the whip and curled it around the neck of the second one. The warg snarled as its flesh began to burn and decoy. The warg began to step back, tugging the whip and pulling Steve over to it as a way to lessen the grip of the whip. He found himself losing control and losing grip of the whip. He pulled out a dagger and threw it at the warg, striking it in the eye. Blood shot forth as it found its way into the soft flesh of the warg. It howled in pain as it shook its head to get it out. Steve wasted no more time and he whipped the warg again, killing it.

Donald ran to gate screaming. He looked back and saw the warg chase him full speed over to the gate. He took out the gun, turned round, closed his eyes and began to fire. The last thing he saw was the warg about ten feet from him and quickly closing the distance between them. He screamed aloud as he fired and fired and fired. A hand forcefully gripped him.

"Donald! You can stop now!" Troy screamed.

Donald looked down and saw he had killed it. He also wasted a full clip in the process. He turned around to the gate and tried to open the rusted gates. But they would not badge, they only rattled as Donald shook the doors in vain.

"Let me out, please let me out!" he screamed in terror.

"We can't go back now," Steve said. "Let's go."

As they walked, they notice several red eyes appear in the dark. Steve saw ahead the doors to the castle were opened. They walked on, looking in every direction, and heard snarls from right to left. Wargs began to appear, packs of them. They walked slowly as they leered at the group with hungry eyes.

"RUN!" Ethan yelled in freight. They ran to the doors, which seemed a million miles away. Steve reached the door first, he turned and yelled for the rest to hurry. Troy aimed his gun and fired as he ran. He got on in the foot, effective knocking it down.

"Come on, forget about them! Run!" Steve yelled aloud.

Donald was the second to make it as he dove inside. Ethan was the third. Troy continued firing, slowing him down. Steve ran quickly outside, grabbed him and ran inside. Donald and Ethan quickly shut the doors, shutting the wargs out. They all breathed heavily to catch their breath and rest. Donald lay panting on the ground, praying.

"God, please be with us in this unholy place!" he prayed aloud.

"Drac's got a lot of friends in this place doesn't he?" asked Ethan as he breathed in and out.

"You haven't seen the lot of them," said Steve in a grim voice.

Troy looked around and saw that they were now in an elegant hallway. He frowned as he cocked his shotgun.

"Sitting around here isn't doing us any good. Let's go." Troy said as he turned to leave. Steve stopped him.

"Hold on Troy, you don't know what is in this place."

"And you do?"

"No, I do know however that any turn we make can lead to our death."

Donald cried as he heard the words. He got up and tried to open the doors but Ethan forced him away from them.

"You crazy Donald, you want those wolves in here!"

"I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!" he chanted over and over. Troy walked up to him and smacked across the face.

"Shut up preacher boy! You're supposed to be a servant of the Lord Almighty, not a crybaby! I'd be ashamed to call you my servant if I were in God's shoes!"

"Troy please!" Steve said defending him.

"What do you want me to say Belmont, its okay! I'm scared too but I refuse to let that stop me from killing Dracula! We have to be strong to come out of this alive, you especially Donald!"

Donald dried his tears and got up.

"Donald Troy's right, you have to be strong, we need you now." Steve said.

"Okay," he said drying his tears.

As if in reply, they heard sudden moans in the hallway. Looking forward they show zombies appear from the floor of the hallway.

"Shit!" Ethan yelled aloud. "way too many friends!"

"The door is up ahead, we have to fight our way to it!" Steve yelled.

"Fine with me!" Troy yelled as he shot two though the chest.

"Save ammo, use your swords only! Don't get corned!" Steve yelled as he lopped of the head of one zombie with his longsword. Ethan hued the legs of another with his sword and Donald brought down his sword through one, cutting it in half. The room began to stink with dead bodies as they hacked and cut their way to the doorway. Each time a zombie died, two more arose to take its place. How many they slew they could not count.

"Whoa!" yelled Troy as he cut the head of a zombie that nearly corned him. A quick duck to the left saved him from being overwhelmed. They fought, cut, and hacked their way through. Finally, what seemed like an eternity, the made it to the door. They hurriedly opened it and stepped to the other side. The other side was a short room, with a door about three feet ahead of them. They ran to it at the sound of the zombies breaking down the door. The opened it and ran to the other side. They shut the door behind and looked. They saw a staircase leading upwards to another hallway, just like the one where they fought the zombies.

"I guess that is the only way up," said Ethan as he looked in amazement.

"Yea, be careful though," Steve said.

"I'm no baby Belmont, I can look after myself!" Troy said defiantly as they began to walk up the stairs.

"Fine Troy, if you die I'll only say I told you so," Steve said angrily.

"I'm not, you are sissy."

"What was that?"

"Guys, not here, not now! We need to work together in order to survive!" Ethan said.

"Tch, fine." Troy said in annoyance.

They continued to walk up the stairs until it ended. They saw another doorway, but above of it they saw a huge bat. The bat was bear-sized and it opened its large red eyes when it heard them approach. It spread its large wings and it swooped down towards the group, hissing as it made its descent. They ducked down to escaped its large claws as it made another swoop. Troy dove to the ground, rolled and fired at the creature. He missed and cursed himself as he saw it make preparations for another swoop.

"We need to distract it while one of us clips one of its wings or something!" Ethan yelled.

"I'll do it, I'm the fastest!" Steve yelled as he ran out.

The bat saw Steve ran out. It circled into the air and swooped down at him. Steve dove to the ground, narrowly dodging the sharp claws on its feet. Steve stood up and shouted.

"That's all you got? Come on you bastard!" Steve taunted. If the bat could understand what he had said, he could not tell. It turned it's attention away from Steve and focused on Ethan, who saw it too. The bat swooped down, knocking Ethan back a few feet. He landed on the ground roughly and he rolled to get a glimpse at the bat again.

"Come on baby, just pay attention to them," Troy whispered.

Troy wondered if the bat heard him or not, cause it then turned to Troy and it now dove towards him. Troy turned and ran. He dove down quickly as the bat missed him. Troy then heard a shrill cry from the bat. He looked and saw a hole in its wing. Donald had shot it in the center of its right wing. The bat now had trouble flying. Steve jumped up, cracked the whip around its short legs then brought it down with a powerful yank. It crashed to earth and Troy wasted no time shooting it in the head. The bat gave a shrill yell as it died. The group sighed with relief, the fight finally over.

"Did that make up for my erm, cowardice?" Donald asked.

"That's a start preacher boy." Troy said.

"Well there is no use standing around here then, let's get going."

They opened the door and walked to the next room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The four walked through the door and they closed it behind them. They saw they were in the middle of yet another courtyard. The four looked on. The way split into two paths. Steven looked around, it seemed that there were no enemies about, a fact that Troy didn't like.

"Well, at least it's a bit quite here," Ethan said smiling a bit, feeling relieved.

"That's true and I don't like it at all," Troy said, feeling the trigger of his shotgun and looking all around.

"Two ways before us. If we split up we can cover more ground," Steve said also looking around.

"No we stick together," Donald said in alarm not wanting to go another path. He put his hand to his mouth, he almost yelled out the words. That may alert enemies of their presence, and Donald didn't want any more monsters coming anytime soon.

Steve took out the map. The group huddled and looked at it, all the while looking for enemies that may seek to sneak up on them.

"Two ways, both of them lead to here."

Steve pointed inside a room on the map.

"It's a chapel. If we get to the chapel, then the rest of the castle is available to us."

"Then lets go," Ethan said as a matter of factly.

"I'm afraid is not that easy, according to the map, we have to go one way and the other group another way," Steve said with fear.

"But can't we all just go one way, I mean, we have a better chance of living if we stick together!" Donald said almost yelling.

"Yeah man, I'm with Don on this one Steve, I don't wanna die just yet," Ethan said rubbing his hands.

"There is no other way Ethan, suck it up and quite being a pussy!" Troy said angrily.

"Shut up Troy, don't think I didn't see the look on your troll looking face when those wolves came from the dark back there!"

"What the fuck was that nerd boy!"

"Guys stop it, we can't keep fighting like this!" Steve said angrily. "Troy and I will go downstairs, you two go upstairs."

"You know what Belmont, I've just about had it hanging around you nerds!"

"Troy we have to stick to the truce for now, the more angry you get, the less likely we'll all live through this."

Troy folded his arms and turned his back to Steve not saying another word.

"Please Steve, lets stick together so we have a greater chance to live please!" Donald begged hugging Steve tightly.

"Get off him! We go separately and that's final!" Troy said yanking Donald off Steve. Donald fell back and wiped tears from his eyes. He shook his head and began reciting prayers to himself.

"Okay guys, lets go, and watch your backs out there. We should meet at this point," He pointed to the entrance of the chapel. The rest of the group nodded.

"We'll see you when we see you Steve, good luck and don't die."

"We won't nerd boy."

"Yeah Ethan, good luck to you too."

Steve and Troy walked down to the bottom while Ethan and Donald walked upwards. As they walked, Ethan watched the back whilst holding onto the trigger of his gun. Donald fearfully walked up the stairs, figgiting at the trigger of the gun. Ethan could see the sweat form on his forehead as they walked. This area was quiet as well. After a few minutes they came to a door.

"Well here goes Donald."

"Lets go back Ethan, its not too late."

"It was too late when we came here Donald, now come on and quit being a chicken shit."

Ethan opened the door and the two went inside. As the door closed loudly by itself, the two turned in alarm.

"Locked," Ethan sighed. He turned as he heard Donald gasp in horror. What they saw filled their very souls with horror. The stincth of death quickly over took them, the sight of skinned bodies hanging from the ceiling made Ethan vomit in disgust. Donald was muted and stunned with horror that he could not move another inch. Ethan regained his composure after awhile and patted Donald on the back to bring him back to Earth. Blood dripped down onto the two and Donald knelt in freight at the scene. The walls were of crimson blood red, and the floor was of white tile. The two walked onward slowly and cautiously, looking around and they tried not to look at the horrid sight before them.

"I'm right beside you Ethan," Donald fearfully said as they walked down the hallway of the room. "why in God's name…"

As he finished, they heard a chilling laughter from above. They looked up but couldn't see the figure.

"Uh, hi. I assume you're a friend of ole Dracula?" Ethan said almost sarcastically. The figure responded with a voice so horrible it would have made the football team wet themselves, and what they saw descend from above, nearly killed them where they stood. The figure, nothing but bone and wearing a pure black hooded cloak, stood before them. It carried a sickly large scythe and they could see the bony skeletorial frames as the cloak moved about.

"You know of him I see," said Death as he leered at them with eyeless eyes. "and I see you made it here to our master's favorite room."

"Your master is a sick man!" Ethan yelled aloud to the demon.

"You know not to whom you speak young lad. But what makes you come from where you came just die here?"

"We've come to put and end to your evil in the name of Jesus Christ our lord!" Donald said with a renewed vigor. "You will not torment this world any longer!"

Death laughed his casual laugh, pointing a bony finger at the preacher. Then his demeanor changed as he bellowed angrily.

"Your lord and your prayers have no place here! You've chosen to come to the very depths of hell itself! Your very attempt to reach the top were all in vain as are your prayers! Your very souls now belong to the master!"

"We shall see hideous demon!"

Death laughed again, and relaxed his scythe on his breast.

"You cannot win like that foolish ones."

"Like what?" Ethan demanded.

"Your fear. You have fear."

"Who says we're afraid!"

"You mortal, in fact you stink of it. I can see through you and the preacher. Some servant of God he is, he needs better ones."

Donald felt a hot anger burn within him at the words. If another person like Troy or anyone else mocked his faith fine, but a very demon of the pit mocking him was just unacceptable.

"Hold your tongue foul demon! Through me the lord shall make you bend your knee and confess all that you've done!"

"Behold, it is too early for me to fight with you. I shall leave for now, come too me when you become more worthy."

"I see, so you are scared of the Lord as you should be! Behold, the servant has chased away Death! Oh Death where is thy sting?"

Death gripped his weapon tightly. He yelled freightingly at the two as he pointed.

"My sting shall be the first and last thing you shall feel here and for all eternity mortal! Let us see just how your Lord favors his servant!"

"Donald, I think you made the mistake of provoking Death to anger."

Donald breathed aloud and felt relaxed.

"Don't worry Ethan, the Lord is with us tonight."

The two readied themselves as they prepared to fight against Death itself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Steve and Troy made their way downstairs, looking behind them for any enemy that may sneak up on them. Troy had his finger at the trigger of his shotgun, feeling it as he looked in all directions. He always liked horror movies, but now he didn't like it so much, as he felt he was in one now. He looked around. It was a cave like area, leading only forward. He saw rocks protruding like daggers from the ceiling, with water dripping from them. Troy spoke to Steve as they walked cautiously forward.

"So what do you think this place is Belmont? The basement of the castle?" he asked with annoyance.

"No, we don't want to see what is down there."

"Maybe you don't, but I do. I'm no pussy like you Belmont."

Steve gripped the hilt of his sword so hard he thought his hand would burst from the pressure. He chose to ignore the insult, and concentrate on the door ahead of them. It was a brown wooden door like the other ones they'd seen, and it had a metal ring as the knob. They walked up to the door quitely.

"I'll open the door Troy and you aim the gun while I'm doing so."

"My thoughts exactly Belmont. You can die before I do."

Steve turned and was now in Troy's face. Troy looked at Steve with equal anger as Steve breathed in and out harshly.

"You know what Troy, I've had it with you! All you've done was throw insults this whole time! I've had it!"

Troy just stood there and stretched out his arms.

"Here I am, those two nerd boys are here now. Let's go."

Steve dropped his sword and punched Troy hard in the face. The blow made Troy stumble back a few foot as he began to right himself from the blow. Steve came charging at him football style to Troy's lower waist, but Troy was smarter then that. He crouched down low a bit and caught Steve just an inch above the shoulders. Then he threw Steve to the ground and he was now on top of him. Troy punched Steve three times in the face before Steve managed to get a foot onto Troy's chest. Troy was built more then Steve was, this he knew. But he wasn't more fit then he was, as he had trained nearly his entire life to be a vampire hunter. Steve was more agile then Troy was. Troy's athletic background throughout his years, only covered half of what Steve knew how to do. With little effort Steve heaved Troy off of him with his foot, and was now on Troy. Steve delivered a punch to Troy's face before he heaved him off of his body. Steve got up quickly, but not in time to avoid Troy's football charge. Troy caught him, and roughly threw him to the ground. Steve rolled quickly to the other side and swept Troy off of his feet. After which he got up and yelled at him.

"Come you bastard, get up!" he said taking deep breaths. "it's going to end right here!"

Troy got up and shook his head at Steve. He was right about one thing, it was going to end here.

"I'm right here you pussy, come on!"

Somewhere in the dark, it watched them. They could wear each other out, then it would move in.

Troy threw a punch at Steve. Steve ducked the punch and landed one of his own to Troy's stomach. Troy winched as he tried to ignore the pain. He knuckled Steve to the ground and kicked him as he rolled to get back up. Steve yelled as he was kicked. Troy kicked him again, but this time he was meet with something else. Steve caught Troy's leg and was hurled off his feet and onto the hard earth.

It moved silently. It watched as it made it's final step.

Troy got up and began to walk quickly over to Steve, who was now on his feet. They grasped each other, trying to bring down the other.

It leapt out. From what is saw, they were taken by complete surprise. It scratched Troy across the chest and Steve across the arm as it knocked the down to the ground.

"What the fuck?! What the fuck!?" Troy frantically yelled as he put a hand over his wound. Troy and Steve looked over in surprise and fear as they looked into the blood red eyes of a three headed black dog. The dog was about the same size as Troy, no, even larger then the both of them and it snarled as saliva dripped from all three of the dog's mouths and onto the earth.

"What the fuck is that thing?! One of Drac's pets!?" Troy yelled even though he knew full well what it was. He had read about Cerberus in his Greek mythology project he was doing for class one evening. This creature was the guardian of Hades, making sure the dead did not leave and living did not enter. Now, it had its sights set on Troy and Steve, seeking to kill them. Troy quickly reached for his shotgun, but forget he lost it in their fight. Now it was behind that monster of a dog. Steve quickly took the whip from his belt and cracked it at the dog, who gave a loud hellish snarl as it staired the two down.

"What the fuck do we do man?!" Troy yelled fearfully over to Steve as the dog stepped slowly near towards them, like a fox or another predator would when it has trapped it's prey. Steve quickly scanned his brain for ideas, but under the fear they were experiencing and the fatigue they felt after their fight, Steve didn't know. He didn't know.

"Steve!?"

"I don't know Troy! Run I guess!"

"That fucker will out run us no problem!"

Troy was right. Should they run Cerberus would merely run them down, then they'd die. Troy reached behind his belt and pulled a short dagger. A lot of good that would do him against a hellish beast the likes of Cerberus but it was better then nothing right now. Steve felt a torrent of fear wash over him. Troy felt the same way he was sure, but he didn't want to die like this. Had Cerberus been watching them fight the whole time? He hoped not, otherwise it'd know that they were tired from their fight. Cerberus growled angrily as it walked toward Troy's direction. Troy picked up a rock and threw it behind Cerberus. The head on the left merely looked behind it while the other two snarled at Troy. It kept on coming.

"Steve help!"

Steve whiped the ground at Cerberus, who turned in Steve's direction, and barked loudly with all three heads showing it's long sharp teeth.

"Bring it you piece of shit for a dog!" Steve said loudly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cerberus charged full speed at Steve, turning it's attention away from Troy much to his relief. Steve could smell the horrid putrid breath of the animal as it stalked towards him. Steve cracked the whip and whipped it across the middle face, earning him a yelp as it lost its balance. The dog tripped over itself in pain from the whip and knocked Steve to the ground as it fell. He quickly rolled over to the side, and saw that Cerberus had righted itself, possibly the same time he did. Troy wasted no time in running for the shotgun while its attention away from him. Troy found himself fidgeting at the trigger, his finger slipping off the trigger, preventing him from firing. The dog made another lung at Steve, closing the distance between them. Steve quickly took out some holy water, and threw it in the face of Cerberus, the bottle breaking and splashing the contents over the dog. The water burned into its flesh and it gave an angry yelp. This time, the dog fell onto Steve and heard the champing of teeth as it tried to find him.

"TROY, HELP ME!" yelled Steve as he fought underneath the dog. Troy collected himself and ran over to his side. He shot the dog three times in the chest, earning him yelps of pain, but the dog did not move off of Steve. Troy shot it this time in one of it's heads, the one on the right furthest from Steve. Brain and bone matter sprayed onto the ground as the round exited though its chin. Steve then felt for his dagger on his belt, barely managing to grab it. He then plunged it hard into the brain on the middle face of Cerberus. The dog lifted itself off of Steve to collect itself, whining and yelping. Troy ran up to it, firing as he yelled aloud. Shot after shot sank into the flesh of the dog as it yelped aloud. Steve then came up and whipped it across the neck again, tearing and burning off the middle head. The mangled dog slumped to the floor and breathed slowly as it waited to die. Then after a few moments, it melted into nothing. Troy and Steve sat on the ground and breathed in relief.

"Oh my God," Troy said. "I was so scared I couldn't even pull the trigger right."

Steve looked over at Troy.

"Thanks man. All that matters is that we lived."

Steve had a thought.

"Speaking of which, you never did say why you came here."

"None of your business Belmont!" he yelled angrily.

"Hey I saved you when you cried for help like a little bitch Troy! The least you can do is tell me what business you have with him!"

Troy grunted.

"You asked me for help as well Belmont, so we're even!"

"Not quite Troy, don't even try it! We need to know why you're here!"

"If you tell me something I'll tell you something, how's that?"

Steve grunted angrily.

"All right fine! What beef do you have with Dracula?"

Troy sighed.

"Okay Belmont. You're familiar with Bram Stoker and all that right?"

"Yeah sure."

"Well, I found out he knew my great, great grandparents or whatever way back when. I didn't think the story of Dracula was real then, but when I saw a journal written back in the 1800s, I knew in my heart everything written in it were true."

Troy paused a moment.

"The bastard made my great great, or whatever, drink his own blood when he cut his chest. I guess it was some kind of demonic blood transfusion or some shit like that. Anyways even after his death his blood was passed down from family to family. You know how that works right. My great great grandparents had one child, so therefor it passed on to his children and so forth."

"Were any of them affected by the day and night change, or whatever?" Steve asked.

"Not to my knowledge. Keep in mind there are members of my family I've never seen before. But that's why I'm here, and why I brought the preacher boy. I figured if I could somehow defeat the mastermind behind my whole family's trouble, I could somehow rid my family of this cursed blood for good. I want to whole affair with Dracula to end with me."

Steve didn't say anything for awhile.

"Troy, whatever you inherit from Dracula means nothing."

"Nothing! He can control us Steve, you understand that!? We can't touch anything holy! You know how it feels to not be able to go to church, or touch a bible or anything like that because some vampire tainted your family way back when?! To, to be damned at birth to hell?!"

"Troy I don't think the lord holds you accountable for what happened back then."

"Then why can't we do anything I just said?"

Steve said nothing.

"That's right Belmont, you don't have an answer. The only answer is to fight Dracula myself and rid my family of his curse. For good."

"Even if we succeed, I doubt you family would be free of it."

"No! I refuse to accept that! If the answer isn't Dracula, it's somewhere in this castle. I fucking know it, and I'll find it!"

Steve only nodded.

"Ok, let's continue on. Along the way we may find something to help you."

Ethan didn't know how long they had been dodging. He dove behind a skinned body, dodging a mini scythe. Death was a tricky and an annoying fighter. Whenever they got close, a mini scythe would come for them. They seemed to appear out of thin air and fly towards them. Ethan rolled out into the open and fired upon Death. With great speed he avoided the bullets and appeared behind Ethan. Ethan then knew he only had one option. He dove towards Death as the great scythe came down, the blade smashing into the spot he had just vacated. He then felt a pain graze his shoulder. One of the mini scythes had found his flesh and he screamed at the pain. Donald jumped out and fired. He missed and cursed himself. Death raised the scythe again and with one powerful swing, swung at Donald. Donald had the sword in his hand. He knew he wouldn't dodge the blade in time so he brought the sword in the scythe's direction and held his gun against the sword to support himself better. The scythe hit the sword and the gun saving Donald, but the powerful blow knocked Donald painfully against the wall and he bounced a foot off the floor when he hit. Donald knew that he should ignore this pain, because a mini scythe was coming for him. As fast as he could he got up and ducked behind a body, the scythe imbedding sickly into it.

"Oh my lad, did we hurt ourselves?" Death asked in amusement. "Not to worry, I'll make your deaths short but painful."

"Actually I'd rather not die today!" Ethan said in a somewhat laugh. "And can you get rid of the mini scythes? They're rather annoying! They fly everywhere!"

"Yes. I know."

Ethan didn't know how long they could keep this up. He saw Donald on the other said of him.

"Is this how servants of the lord fight? By hiding and cowering in corners?" Death asked.

"You'll see!" Donald said.

"The only thing I see are frightened little boys, as you should be."

He swung again, slicing a body in half and effectively revealing Donald.

"Well hello there," Death said as he swung downward. Donald rolled over to the side, barely avoiding the deathblow. Ethan tried to run out to Donald but the mini scythes made sure he kept his distance.

"You stay there my friend, you'll be dealt with accordingly once I kill this one."

A mini scythe landed next to Ethan's foot as if it were a warning.

"Now then let's see how the lord is with you tonight."

Donald ran quickly for another body, but it was sliced away by another mini scythe. Ethan ignoring the warning ran out, shooting mini scythes as he ran. Death saw him and with one powerful swing, knocked Ethan into a wall with the end of his scythe, knocking him out.

"Ethan!"

"Now my friend where were we?"

Donald was now scared shitless. He didn't know what he was going to do, unless. He took a grenade from his pack and bounced it in his hand. He jumped aside dodging a mini scythe.

"A grenade?"

"Yes, and I'm going to pull the pin and bounce it in my hand."

"So you intend to blow yourself up."

"I'd rather kill myself then have you do it for me!"

"In a sense, I am. You kill yourself, and I'll see you in the fires of hell, and I'll say to your lord, a fine servant he made."

He recalled the mini scythes, and watched. What he was about to do was dangerous, but he had to get close to him. If he ran toward him he'd only call forth the mini scythes again. He needed to blind him somehow, to shield himself from his view. Could he be blind since he had no eyes? Only one way to find out, and he'd have to be fast. This trick would be a last second one. He pulled the pin, and bounced it up and down twice. The grenade he bounced in his hand was a time delay, and because Donald never read up on stuff like guns, he didn't know that he had about four seconds at least to throw the grenade at a safe distance. The third time Donald bounced it, he hurled it high with little strength. He wanted Death to think that he was wasting a grenade.

"And the purpose of that was?"

The grenade exploded, giving off a loud boom and sending flaming shrapnel toward the demon, forcing him to shield himself with his cloak. His plan worked and Donald wasted no time. He ran toward Death and launched himself toward him yelling aloud. He wrapped his legs around the bony demon and held his scythe arm to prevent him from swinging it. At the same time positioned his gun toward him.

"YOU INSOLENT MORTAL! YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" he screamed aloud as if he were a megaphone.

"I'm not afraid of you demon!" Donald said leering madly into his eyeless sockets. Donald fired for all he was worth, into the head of Death. The holy bullets exiting through the demon. With a burst of strength Death hurled Donald off of him and onto the floor. He was now about to call the mini scythes again but Donald wouldn't have it. He quickly inserted another clip and fired madly at the demon who screamed as the bullets found him.

"Go back to the fires of hell!"

With another madding burst from the gun, a bullet exited through the demon's head. There was a shrill scream, and Death fell to the ground. The skeletal remains lurched out of the black cloak eerily and burst into dust. Donald slumped to the ground, tired a relived. Ethan came too and slowly looked around. Donald raced over to his side.

"Ethan, are you alright?"

"Ugh, yeah my head hurts though."

He shot up quickly.

"Death!"

"Erm, he's dead."

Ethan looked surprised.

"You killed him?!"

"Yes. I killed death itself. Oh Death where is thy sting?"

"Where is thy sting indeed," he said as he got up. "Let's get out of this room. We've been here for far too long."

It had seemed like an eternity walking through those caves. They had fought, jumped, and cut their way through countless enemies before they found a flight of stares. They ran up the stares, opened the door and shut it quickly behind them. They found themselves inside a hallway with two doors on either side of them and a door further ahead. They tried the door but it wouldn't open.

"I guess we need to go through these doors first," Steve said disappointingly.

"Then I'm taking this door," Troy said pointing to his left.

"Wait a minute Troy we stick together!"

"Fuck you Belmont."

He opened the door and shut it behind him. Steve tried the door but it was locked. He had no choice but to go through the one on the right.

Troy looked around and saw that he was inside a large room. The room had a bed with white sheets and a wooden round area to practice dance. Over to the left was a window to look out. The moon shown a bright white in the dark night.

"Troy."

He turned around to see a woman standing there. She was wearing a white tank top cut to the waist, showing her athletic stomach, black jeans, and she had her hair in breaded pigtails.

"Rebecca?! What on earth are….?!"

"I had come here Troy. I had to find out what was wrong with you."

Troy ran to her and held he by the shoulders.

"Are you crazy Rebecca?! Huh? Do you know what is here?! Do you know what you came to?! I told you to stay home!"

I couldn't Troy," she said as her eyes filled with tears. "do you have any idea how much I love you. It should be obvious if I did this, came here to stand by you."

Troy didn't know what to say. He felt lucky, lucky to have a woman who loved him so much.

"Do you parents know about this?"

"No."

"Ok. Let's go, Belmont's waiting."

"Wait," she said holding him by the arm. "let's relax on the bed over there first, make up for lost time," she said with a lustful grin.

"Rebecca, I'd love to but…"

"But what?" she took his hand and rubbed it over her breasts. "Don't you want this? Don't you want my body?"

Troy felt his member grow erect. His sex drive began working overtime, but there was this dreadful feeling coming over him. Rebecca took a finger and inserted it between her legs. She withdrew and held it up to his nose in order for him to smell her scent. "Don't you want to relieve yourself, to experience me?"

"Rebecca…I can't…" his breath came in gasps. "we're in danger…here…"

She laughed. Her hand began to stroke his erection.

"Lair," she whispered seductively in his ear, "you want to fuck me right now, just as much as I want to fuck you."

It took everything Troy had to move away from her, to will himself to move. He felt his erection shrink back to normal.

"Rebecca, now is not the time! You're smarter than this! We have to go now!"

He took her hand and turned to leave.

"Troy!"

He turned and felt a cutting pain glade across his chest. He let go of her hand and covered his wound with his hand.

"Rebecca?! What are you doing?!"

Rebecca laughed at him hysterically.

"That wasn't funny Rebecca!"

"But I thought it was, in fact I found it really sexy."

Her voice was different.

"Rebecca?"

Rebecca then changed to another woman. Bat-like wings sprouted from her back and her claws grew longer. Her hair turned red and her breasts and vagina were now exposed.

"What the hell?!" Troy yelled in alarm.

"That's the first time in ages a man has turned me down," Succubus said with utter delight.

"You fucking bitch!"

"You gotta admit I almost had you in bed, but I guess seeing you in pain will bring me more pleasure then you could've in bed."

She fingered herself, and stopped after awhile.

"You could've had this, this body."

"Rebecca's body is ten times better then yours you scank whore!" he pointed at her. "You're gonna for that you fucking demon!"

Succubus smiled and brought her index finger back and forth.

"Come here little boy and show me what you've got!"


End file.
